


A Feeling Unnamed

by FluffFortress



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, maki just needs a nudge, mentions of umi and hanayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffFortress/pseuds/FluffFortress
Summary: It's practice atop the rooftop as per usual, but Maki finds herself distracted.





	

There was something about Yazawa Nico.

Something about that confident glint in her ruby eyes. The way those ever-so-soft-looking lips of hers curled into the most cheery smile. The milky skin that was so smooth, so warm that even the lightest brush of contact made her heart beat.

Maki didn’t understand why she was so fixated on Nico. It confused her. Just what was so interesting about her annoying brat of an upperclassman? Adjusting her cap, she leaned against the cool metal bars fencing the rooftop. She had five minutes before training resumed, but for some reason, allowing her gaze to rest upon Nico felt so natural.

The raven-haired girl was passionately teaching, no, _instructing_ , Hanayo to execute the perfect _Nico Nico Nii_ during their break _._ Hanayo was keen, copying with equal fervour, but it didn’t seem to satisfy Nico. Honestly though, it looked and _was_ stupid. Yet, Maki found it endearing, her eyes softening at the sight.

Nico demonstrated her signature pose once more. Maki watched, almost engrossed in the way her hair bounced, strands flowing with each movement. She felt desire, a want to run her fingers through those locks. Just how would it feel to the touch? Silky perhaps? Would it smell of strawberries?

Maki shook those thoughts away, hand reaching to intertwine with her own hair as her cheeks warmed lightly. How inappropriate. She would never act on thoughts like those. They were embarrassing, and Nico would probably never let her hear the end of it.

But those foreign desires never seemed to fade and Maki just failed to understand why.

“It’s love.”

A serene voice snapped Maki back to attention. She turned, greeted with the knowing smile of her most intrusive senior.

“N-Nozomi?!” Maki’s eyes widened in surprised. She jerked violently, elbow colliding with the solid metal behind her. Nozomi winced as she watched her junior hiss, nursing her arm as the clang resounded.

“Sorry about that, Maki-chan.” The purple-haired girl sheepishly apologised. Maki didn’t seem to be listening though. Nozomi could tell by her frazzled demeanour that thoughts were racing through her mind at breakneck speed.  

 _Love?_ Maki didn’t consider that. Was that what she felt for Nico? No, that couldn’t be it. That’s absurd. Impossible. “No, of course it’s not!” She felt her cheeks heat up. Damn, she was blushing again. In front of Nozomi of all people too.

Nozomi tilted her head quizzically, an eyebrow raised. “Huh? You don’t think it’s love that keeps μ’s going?” Maki was taken aback, momentarily stunned as Nozomi seemed to revel in the moment.

“No I didn’t mea- I thought you meant something else!” She blurted out. “I love μ’s!”

Maki felt goosebumps form as a cheshire grin branded Nozomi’s face. She leaned in, turquoise eyes twinkling. “I wonder what Maki-chan was thinking of instead~.” She sang.  

The blood drained from Maki’s face. Lips tightly pursed, she looked upon Nozomi in horror. _Did she know?_ She studied her expression, searching for any hint, any sign that she was aware of her secret dilemma. Nozomi smiled innocently, patiently awaiting a reply. Darn, Maki should’ve known better than to try reading her.

“Nothing!” Maki huffed, turning away. She knew what her senior was capable of. That girl could be both Sherlock _and_ Watson when it came to prying. Maki wasn’t about to give her any leads. Although, that’s what she _tried_ to do.

Maki’s eyes drifted, ignoring Nozomi and anchoring onto her peti- oh my god she’s stretching. The way her clothes hugged her frame, accentuating every curve, every dip was suddenly very apparent. Maki swore that if Nico bent over _just_ a little more, her skirt would be pulled up a bit an- _oh no,_ _Nico that’s really dangerous! What if someone were watching?_ _How careless!_ The redhead’s breath hitched for the slightest of moments. She swallowed in a gulp.

Nozomi’s grin only grew wider.

“ _’Nothing’_ is a funny way of pronouncing _‘Nicocchi’,_ Maki-chan _.”_ Maki flinched at the mention of Nico’s name. There was a mischievous glint in Nozomi’s eyes and Maki was frankly terrified.

“No— I,” Maki ripped her gaze away from her magnetic upperclassman, shooting Nozomi the best glare she could muster, “where would you even _get_ that idea? Geez.”

The purple-haired girl glanced at Nico, then back at Maki, her smile not leaving her features for a single moment. She reached into her pocket with practised precision, revealing a single tarot card: the _‘Lovers.’_

 _“_ Oh, could it be that the cards were leading me astray? _Shucks_.” To Maki’s annoyance, Nozomi was most definitely amused.

Maki grumbled, pouting as her senior chuckled. Before Nozomi could tease her any further, the beeping of an alarm sounded.

“Break’s over! Everyone group up!” The booming voice of none other than Umi pierced through the air. The groaning of some of the members followed. Five minutes was up.

“Let’s get back.” Maki said, motioning to leave. After only a single step, she felt Nozomi’s gentle hand rest upon her shoulder.

_“Tell her.”_

Maki felt her whisper into her ear, frozen in place as Nozomi walked ahead. Her senior turned, flashing her a wink before joining the other members.

 _Tell her what?_ That she loved Nico? No wait, she hasn’t even decided that for herself yet! Love? The chances of that were slim! Nozomi was getting ahead of herself, geez.

“Maki-chan, hurry up already!” The redhead didn’t realise that she had been holding everyone up. The high-pitched shout of Nico had broken her from her trance. She blinked, before switching into a jog to avoid wasting anymore time.

Nico was jumping, arms flailing about to get her attention. She really _did_ have to exaggerate everything, didn’t she? Maki hated to admit it, but in its own way, she supposed it was kind of cute.

Maki hadn’t yet sorted out her own feelings. The chances of something _so_ ludicrous _were_ slim. But as she saw Nico smile, beaming with passion, Maki realised something.

She didn’t want to rule out that possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> A part of me wanted to try for a multi-chapter fic but then this happened and oops guess what it's a one-shot. There's a slim chance that I might pick it up and turn it into one though uwu.


End file.
